Little Girl
by Micky and Spells
Summary: a songfic telling the trajic and thrilling story of a young girl exiled from her hometown. Her name, Cordelia Gallo. To the song Daddy's Little Girl by Pitbull.


**Written by: Micky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gosick. If I did the ending would be a lot more lovey dovey. (I also don't own the song that belongs to Pitbull)**

**WARNING! This is rated M cuz we'll if u haven't seen the series shame on you but yes she gets raped and I will talk bout it so M people! I'm being safe here!**

**A/N: Yes this is a songfic tell you right now, it is. So ya I'm not to good at writing these so any advice will be greeted with smiles and cyber-hugs.**

* * *

"Please! No! I'm innocent you can't do this! Please, I'm innocent."

Two men grabbed the fragile girl by her arms and dragged her across the bridge. They flung her helpless body on the dirt, her long blond locks flew around her in a tangled mess. They stared down at the girl cold hatred in their green eyes. They strode back across the bridge as the wooden planks began to rise.

"PLEASE! Don't leave me! Don't abandon me! I'm innocent I didn't kill him! I didn't..."

Tears welled up in her beautiful emerald eyes and fell down her pale cheek. Light sobs raked her body as she hugged her knees. Her hands clenched into small fists and she stood. Brushing the dirt off her flowy gown she picked up her meagre belongings and began trudging up the hill.

**This is for all the woman  
That has been stripped of their innocence  
(She was daddy's little girl)  
But no matter what they kept their head up  
And this is my way to say thank you  
(All alone in the world)**

"Please sir, I'm a very hard worker!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but there's no work here."

"But there's a sign outside asking for work."

"You must be mistaken, now please leave."

The girl continued her long walk down the cobble stone street. Rain drizzled down, dampening her long hair and dress. Throughout it all she kept a straight face walking by the people who stared. She left this village leaving the whispers of 'Gray Wolf' behind.

**Confused and don't know what to think  
'Cause she thought that she was  
(She was daddy's little girl)  
Confused and don't know what to think  
'Cause she thought that she was  
(She was daddy's little girl)**

The men clapped, rising from their chairs. A huge smile was plastered on the young girls face. She took a bow and looked intently at the men. Her hands clenched behind her back she didn't want them to see that she was nervous.

"Now it is Cordelia, Cordelia Gallo is that correct?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Do you know how to roller blade?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Then, Cordelia Gallo welcome to the Rose-Coloured Life"

"Thank-you sir!"

She ran up and shook the man's hand. Grabbing the pen handed to her she signed her name on the dotted line. She curtseyed and walked out onto the street. The rain poured down and she turned her face towards the sky. Rain drops soaked her smiling face. A swift turn in place and she skipped down the street towards her hotel room.

**To find for herself 'cause she thought  
That she was daddy's little girl, daddy's little girl  
(She thought that she was)  
She was daddy's little girl, daddy's little girl  
(She was daddy's little girl)**

"A good thing?  
You are not alone.  
That's why  
Don't just cry all the time!

rose-colored life, the life of a rose, the life of a rose!"

Her breath coming in quicker gasps Cordelia peered out over the crowd. They were all on their feet cheering. Grabbing hands with her friends and fellow dancers they took a bow. Claps filled the theatre as she took one more skate around the stage. Clear grey orbs glanced into hers and she stopped. Giving a confident smile she inspected the young man. Shoulder length flowing red hair, tall and handsome. She gave him a curtsey and skated off behind the stage.

**I was raised by woman, a woman made me a man  
It just too bad that a man took her innocences  
And God knows that I, I will feel the shame  
Commit the shame, end up killing him**

The slam of the door and Cordelia looked across the street. Brian Roscoe appeared from the shadows, red hair kept under a cap. A slight smile emerged on her lips and she ran forward. Then a carriage sped in front of her path. Stumbling back she fell, her hair falling out of its bun. Men dressed all in black jumped out of the carriage and grabbed her.

"HE-"

They covered her mouth and threw her into the carriage. It sped down the cobbled street bouncing Cordelia in her seat. Scratching and screaming she fought against the men holding her captive. A chuckle sounded within the shadows of the cabin. She stared wide eyed at a man. Long blond hair down past his shoulders and cold piercing blue eyes inspected her. Her breath caught in her throat as she bit her lower lip.

**Blame it on the ignorance, that's where her childhood went  
New country, new languages, that's how seven years was spent  
Times, you can't buy it and someone, they don't hear  
I know that we bumped heads, just know mum, that I'm here**

A room came into focus and Cordelia opened her eyes. She took in the sight around her, stone walls and floor with a small barred window. She was wearing a white dress with ruffles around the bodice.

"Hello? Please, is anyone there? Brian?"

The only sound was of her soft voice. She stood and strode over to the wooden door. Raising a small fist she pounded on the door. No answer. Again she pounded away screaming for someone to come yet no one came. She slumped to the floor and laid her head against the door. She didn't cry, just stared out the barred window at the rising moon.

**Cuba Peter Pan, the revelation was crazy, yeah  
I wanna thank you, mum, for the way you were, yeah  
All your life you want to only one thing  
And that was to be daddy's little girl**

A loud clank and the door opened. Cordelia stood a slight smile on her face. Menacing blue eyes stared over white circular glasses. The look he gave chilled her heart and she backed up to the wall and placed her hand over her heart.

"Why hello, Miss Gallo, nice to make your acquaintance, I am the Marquis Albert de Blois!"

The man bowed staring intently at the woman. She didn't move just stared warily at him. He moved forward and placed a cold hand under her chin, tilting it this way and that. He was inspecting her, glancing up and down the length of her body.

"A gray wolf… a fine piece."

She stiffened not meeting his eyes. She stared determined at the back wall. His hand went up the sleeve of her dress playing with the ribbons. His hand went up further and grabbed her face roughly forcing his lips onto hers. She let out a muffled cry and hit him in the head and scratched his neck leaving deep red scars. He growled and pulled away. He punched her hard and she fell to the floor blood trickling from her mouth and onto the floor. He stared, emotionless at her then walked away leaving her alone in the darkness.

**Confused and don't know what to think  
'Cause she thought that she was  
(She was daddy's little girl)  
Confused and don't know what to think  
'Cause she thought that she was  
(She was daddy's little girl)**

She screamed as he slammed her against the wall. He ripped the dress from her small body and threw her on the cot. She tried to run but he tied her hands to the bed posts. He stared down at her, beady blue eyes examining her naked body. She screamed and cried yet it only made him smirk. He ran his cold hands up her body squeezing painfully at every tender spot. Tears soaked her cheeks making her lips salty. He soon undressed and positioned himself over her. He yanked her legs apart and thrust into her painfully. He immediately moved back out and thrust in again. The pain was unbearable, he gave her no time to recover it was just constant pain and she couldn't escape it. His groans of pleasure killed her all the more. Everywhere he touched she wanted to burn away. Erase his touch, erase him on her. The whole time she was repeating _Kill me. Please anyone out there please just kill me. _

**To find for herself 'cause she thought  
That she was daddy's little girl, daddy's little girl  
She thought that she was  
She was daddy's little girl, daddy's little girl  
She was daddy's little girl**

The bells rang loudly on Christmas morning. A woman's cried were all that could be heard in the dimly lit room. Cordelia, her stomach big under the bloodied gown she wore, was tied to a wooden X. Her legs spread wide as she let out another ear piercing shriek! Standing next to her a glass of red wine in his hand and a maniacal look in his eye the Marquis looked on. He poured the wine over her belly crying out in victory. Sweat poured down poor Cordelia's face and she let out a final cry then another smaller voice cried out with hers. Baby Victorique was born on Christmas day 1910.

**Took care of me, just like a mother  
Till you got pregnant then you was off to Georgia  
It was tough how we, how we were brought up  
Tougher for you 'cause you had no father**

Back in her cell she cradled her baby, Victorique. Her small hands wrapped around her mother's finger and the woman couldn't help but smile. Her beautiful Victorique with clear green eyes and golden hair was her one joy in the world. A light flashed and she was given a picture. She smiled at the small black and white image of her holding her baby. She looked up at the guard who had a stern look permanently placed on his face. She mouthed the words _'Thank-you' _then went back to singing to her precious baby girl.

**Now I understand, now that I'm a man  
How much a woman needs someone to call dad  
You cut through the pain, you walked through the rain  
The game ain't played you, baby, you played the game**

Tears poured from her eyes. She screamed again and fought the men. She escaped and raced back reaching for her daughter. A sharp pain came from her head and she fell her vision going blurry. As she was picked up and dragged away she took one last long look at her daughter, small and innocent wrapped in a blanket, emerald eyes red from crying.

"Victorique! Mommy loves you!"

She sobbed as the door was slammed behind her. When Cordelia woke up she was in a daze. Staring down at her plain hospital down she began to walk around confused. A woman ran up to her and rushed her back to a bed.

"Miss you really shouldn't be up! Here take your medicine."

The woman shoved a bottle into her hand and mad her take one of the little blue pills inside. As she was drifting off she could hear the woman's voice walking away.

"I hate working at the mental hospitals. All these loons should just all stay asleep and save me the trouble."

**Now you're in search of that father figure  
And if you find him he denies you, Jenny fuck that shit  
Karma's a bitch even though I know she wished  
She was daddy's little girl**

A knock on the window made Cordelia turn her head. Her green eyes widened as she recognized a head of red shoulder length hair and grey eyes. Brian Roscoe tipped his hat to her. Soon after she escaped from the Mental Facility she and the twins were walking through a market, her head and face covered by a long hood and a long black dress covered her body. Passing by a jewelry shop she spotted a small golden locket. Casually she walked over to the vendor and gently picked up the locket. She smiled and pulled from inside her dress a small black and white picture of her. She quickly bought the locket and quickly walked by the twins.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my daughter."

* * *

"Mama."

Through the small window she reached and gave the small girl the locket. She saw tears forming in the young girls eyes. _She's grown so much…_ Cordelia smiled at her daughter as she took the locket.

"Baby, I'll always be there for you." (A/N: I don't remember her exact words)

With that she had to drop down as guards emerged from the building. She escaped looking back at where her daughter was being held.

"I love you, my Victorique."

**Confused and don't know what to think  
'Cause she thought that she was  
(She was daddy's little girl)  
Confused and don't know what to think  
'Cause she thought that she was  
(She was daddy's little girl)**

"Victorique!"

The boy smiles, hazel eyes glimmering as he looks at her. A petite girl turns around golden locks blow in the wind. A small smile appears on her lips before she hides it putting on a fake look of annoyance as the boy comes closer. He takes her by the arm and leads her under a tree.

"Here I got you this last time I went into town."

Her eyes glow as he takes out a bag of sweets. She smiles big and hugs the boy around the neck and lets out a melodic laugh. Turning back to the treats she clasps her hands together clearly contemplating which one to eat first.

"Thank-you Kujo."

Cordelia smiles as she watches her daughter with the young boy. She can clearly see the love between them. Her heart feels lighter and she sings a soft tune feeling the wind blow through her hair.

**To find for herself 'cause she thought  
That she was daddy's little girl, daddy's little girl  
(She thought that she was)  
She was daddy's little girl, daddy's little girl  
(She was daddy's little girl)**

Walking down the hallway, Cordelia's eyes stare determinedly in front of her. Reaching the door she can hear a soft voice, quivering behind its oak exterior. She shoves the door open and there stands Victorique dressed all in black with a veil covering her crying eyes. Cordelia gives a soft smile and hugs her daughter.

**This for all the woman who stayed strong and beat all the odds  
She was daddy's little girl  
The ones that have been raped or the once that grew up father less  
All alone in the world**

"You remember, Albert? I haven't forgotten either… The floor of that grey tower, the sensation of that floor, cold enough to chill my heart! My body is still shivering from that… So to warm myself, get my circulation flowing, and to prepare my child for her first bath... fire is necessary!"

Bombs exploded making Cordelia's hair fly in front of her anger filled eyes. She glared at the Marquis as his eyes widened and the flames danced around his feet. The screams of his homunculi could be heard as they tried to escape the flames. Albert drew his sword, the light from the flames glinting off its sharp edge. Quickly taking out two short edge swords and spinning them around, Cordelia attacked pure rage filling her eyes. She ran and flipped twice only to have her blow blocked by his sword. As fast as lighting she attacked and blocked, the Marquis matching her every move. Soon she flipped back twice and crouched ready for another attack.

Further away on the battlefield Brian Roscoe re-loads his gun, a sea of dead bodies around him as he faced another group of enemies. He shoots them all down with ease. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots up from his spine. His eyes stare up in shock as the blade gets yanked from his back. He jumps back blood trickling from his mouth. He charges the old woman rage and despair clear in his eyes.

"Cordelia!"

A sickening sound and a cry emerged over the noise of the flames. Cordelia stood gasping, holding the hilt of her sword lodged deep within Albert's stomach. Hearing her name she turned fear and shock in her eyes, blade out stretched.

**But still found a way to raise their kids to do the right thing  
She was daddy's little girl  
This for y'all, I love y'all  
All alone in the world**

Blood flew in the air. The old woman fell dead. Cordelia's hair flew out around her as she hit the floor, blood pouring from her chest. Her weak voice broke as she whispered.

"Fire burn! Burn and light up her future!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written a story in a while! I have been working on this story for like…four months? I had major writers block! I also haven't watched this series in forever so I truly apologize for any inaccuracies! I got the lyrics from here . **** . **** . So please R&R and because I really need advice on this! Thank-you and I hope you enjoyed! ^.^**


End file.
